I Think I'm In Love
by Log1c
Summary: Yang has hit that all too usual rut in life that comes after college. Thankfully... she has a person to count on.


Yang felt like a goddamn child.

Yang sighed as she stared up at the plain white ceiling of her…Friend? Boyfriend? Friend with benefits? Yang groaned as she rolled over in bed and saw the object for her frustration, Jaune Arc. His blonde bed head and and the way he mumbled as he pulled the pillow he was spooning deeper into his embrace made her heart beat a little faster.

The early morning sun was streaming into the room of Jaune's studio apartment, the pullout couch they fell asleep on was messy but still comfortable for the two of them, their clothes were strewn about as some TV show they had fallen asleep to continued to play; some cop show or something that she immediately turned down, not wanting to wake up Jaune.

Yang moved slowly, hoping not to alert Jaune as she crawled out of bed. Yang's bare feet touched the hardwood floor and a chill shot up her bare body, the cold air of October didn't help either, almost forcing her to scramble for clothes. She had found her tight black boy shorts that she knew Jaune liked and the aforementioned boy's yellow tank top that he usually slept in…

_He probably won't mind…_

She slipped the clothes on, feeling slightly more comfortable as she padded across the apartment into the small kitchen. The fridge was her aim, she needed something to get that sleep breath taste out of her mouth. The fridge was unsurprisingly bare, Jaune could burn cereal without trying; the fact he actually had eggs in the fridge worried Yang of a potential house fire. Opting for orange juice instead of milk, she took a quick swig catching a view of herself in the full length mirror by Jaune's front door. She definitely looked like she had just woken up, no makeup, unshowered and her hair was more of a mane than the usual brushed and perfect mass of hair she wore with pride.

She looked at her body, the tank top and shorts were definitely a good combo. A combination of tight and loose that showed too much skin for Jaune to be able to resist. Her chest looked good in it, definitely an ample amount of sideboob for Jaune to take in and she knew her ass looked great in the shorts.

"Like what you see?"

Yang blushed as she turned, seeing Jaune propped up on an elbow as he rubbed his eyes with the other arm. He had a cocked smile, he had caught her checking herself out in the mirror after all, "Did I wake you up?"

"Nah, could you bring that over though?" He pointed to the bottle of juice still in her hand.

"Me or the juice?"

"Yes."

Yang padded over, throwing the bottle to him as she walked around and laid down next to him as he drank the bottle dry. Setting it on the nightstand as he wiped his mouth, Yang immediately darted up, catching him off guard as she smashed her lips into his. She quickly found herself on top of him, her lips still connected to him as his hands roamed around her body both on and under her clothes.

Yang detached herself from Jaune's lips, breathing heavily as she set her head against his neck, "Good morning."

"Yeah… Morning." Jaune breathed heavily, patting her butt as he spoke, "Were you trying to suffocate me? A pillow would've worked just fine in my sleep."

"This is much more fun though." She lightly kissed his neck. Thank God it was her weekend, she would kill someone if she had to go to work.

"Can't argue with that." Jaune said before his eyes drifted down, specifically trying to ignore her breasts that was pressed against his chest, "Is that my tank top?"

"Oh, Yeah." Yang straighter out, now perched above Jaune.

"It looks good on you." Yang blushed at the compliment before he leaned up and kissed her quickly, "Looks better on the floor though."

"Easy, Cowboy." Yang pushed Jaune back onto the bed, trying not to blush and to maintain her dominance, "You're not the one who decides when these come off."

"A, it's my shirt. B, it was my choice last night." Jaune smirked as Yang's blush won out.

"Fuck you." Yang playfully punched Jaune's chest before settling back down onto it, using it as the incredible pillow it was.

Jaune leaned over and turned the disoriented clock in his nightstand around, "Gez… it's 9:30?"

"Guess so…" Yang nestled into Jaune's chest before saying something she would immediately regret, "Brunch?"

"Sure." Jaune said, immediately trying to get up; taking Yang up with him.

"No! I lied." Yang pushed him back down, settling back down before throwing a blanket over them, "Too comfy. Too warm. No brunch."

"I know you're hungry dork, we haven't eaten since before we went out." Yang smiled, his hands rested the small of her back as she remembered how they took up a booth in their favorite dinner and shared a massive plate of cheesy fries.

"Fine." Yang pushed herself up, suppressing her blush as Jaune's hands ran up and down the curve of her back, "But I need a shower."

"You know where it is."

Yang pulled herself off her… Jaune. Sashaying toward the small bathroom, making sure Jaune got a nice view before she closed the door behind her. It was small, a shower, sink and toilet were crammed into the small space. She had brought her own toiletries over, after she learned Jaune's place was actually closer to the coffee stand where she worked, she had brought stuff over in case she was just too tired to go home after work and wanted to crash with Jaune.

Yang groaned as the hot water ran down her back, she was sore, nights with Jaune tended to have that effect on her… at her own demand and request usually. Yang buried her face in her hands, she hoped they wouldn't run into his neighbors when they left; she'd been way too loud last night. She was pretty sure the neighbors had banged on the way to get them to quiet down…

Yang pushed the embarrassing thoughts from her head as she focused on washing her body and hair. Twenty or so minutes later, Yang wandered out of the bathroom, naked as the day she was born, washed and her hair blow dried to perfection. Jaune had picked up a bit, the pullout couch was pushed in and the cushions were back on. Jaune sat there tapping away on his phone, looking sexy in a pair of brown boots, blue skinny jeans and black pullover.

"That was quick." Jaune didn't look up, scrolling through his social media probably.

That wouldn't do.

Yang strutted over and basically jumped into Jaune's lap, soon straddling him and forcing the awkward boy to look at her, "Hi."

"You're very naked." Jaune stated.

"Thank you for making that clear, any more revelations?" Yang looked up at Jaune, a predatory gleam in her lilac eyes.

"You're wet."

"I thought my jokes were dumb." Yang rolled her eyes before climbing off Jaune, strutting to his closet to see what she had here. Two black shirts and two pairs of black jeans and a puke green apron hung on what she had claimed as her half of the closet, her work uniform.

"Did you find my underwear ba-" Yang cut herself off.

"What?"

"Did you find my underwear?"

"Yeah." Jaune tossed her folded up underwear and she was happy he was a good housekeeper, he had folded up her little black dress that she had worn last night and set her heels at the edge of the couch.

She soon found herself in her black work jeans that hugged her hips in all the right places and she stole one of his sweaters that hung off her in all areas but the chest as well as her brown combat boots that she had apparently left here at one point.

She turned after closing the closet and Jaune had looked up at her, sapphire eyes flickering over her body, "Look at you, all cute and still stealing my clothes."

"Do what you do best right?" Yang groaned internally, how did he do this to her?! How?! Why him?! He was just a guy she met at college! Ruby, her smarty pants little sister who had graduated high school early, had introduced her to him on their second day. Apparently they sat next to each other at orientation and things went from there. She never paid much attention to him, they had a lot of the same friends but never really crossed paths with each other. For four years… it stayed like that, they shared a class here or there, saw each other at a party, heard of each other's shenanigans through their friend group.

Then she graduated, a Masters in Business. Not the most creative thing but she figured that no matter what career she chose, it'd help. But the job market… wasn't great and even though her major was so unspecific and broad, she had yet to find a job. So eight months ago when she was drowning her sorrows at a bar and she heard the leather from the bench across from her in her booth crinkle and she looked up to see Jaune, smiling.

And he sat with her.

And he talked with her.

And he gave her a shoulder to cry on.

She had been, for lack of a better phrase, wallowing in depression and anxiety. Depression over her stagnation, depression over her dead end job, anxiety over her towering student loans, anxiety over her inability to make ends meet.

But he was there. He didn't fix her issues by any means, but he did help her start to fix her own problems and provide her an ample amount of ways to cut loose and relax afterwards.

They started to hang out.

It was just once a week.

Then twice.

Then every other day.

Pretty soon, she'd be calling him as soon as she got off work. They'd go out and see the city, go to lunches that'd eventually turn into early dinners, go clubbing or just casually drink at either of their places while playing video games or watching movies.

Things came to a head six months ago, she had kissed him, they had just been playing video games on his couch and he'd been showboating after winning and after she told him to shut up and he said make me, she did. She soon found herself on top of him, his hands roaming her body as she grabbed his hair and tugged at it while she continued to dominate his lips.

They never talked about it. It was awkward for a couple days but it soon just became normal… they didn't have a label for what they were. He wasn't just a friend, they were way past that. Friend with benefits was the closest but thinking about it that way made her chest hurt, she cared for Jaune; much more deeply than she could ever care for someone who was just a fuck buddy. Boyfriend wasn't accurate either because he didn't nominate to wear that label, then again, she hadn't asked him to either.

"Yang?"

Yang shook herself from her thoughts, Jaune had shaken her shoulder and looked worried, "Sorry, just got lost in thought."

"You okay? We don't have to go out if you're not up to it."

"I'm fine, Jaune. You get us a ride?" Yang gave Jaune's chest a small headbutt with a smile on her face.

"Should be here in a minute." Jaune smiled as he petted her, something she secretly loved, almost as much as having her hair played with by him.

Pretty soon they found themselves in the back of a nicer sedan, thankfully, they hadn't seen Jaune's neighbors while they began to head downtown to their favorite little diner run by some friends of theirs from college which got them a lovely little discount seeing as how they understood how broke Yang and Jaune were. Yang found herself holding back from cuddling closer to Jaune, both in an effort to be closer to the object of her affection and to defend herself from the nipping cold that lay beyond the confines of the car.

Yang hated this weather. When it was cold but had yet to snow. It was annoying and just disheartening. At least snow looked pretty on the streets and cars or as it fell through the air, it accompanied the cold perfectly but without it the cold just felt… cold.

Yang was pulled from her internal weather tangent as Jaune pulled her into his side, "You should've grabbed something of mine that was a bit thicker, you're shaking."

Yang stiffened against the sudden affection but soon softened and leaned into Jaune as his arm tightened around her shoulders, "Sorry… Thank you."

"Of course." The car ride ended soon and they found themselves outside the little hole in the wall they called a home away from home, a small eatery with the simple sign over the door that said "Boop" and green and pink font. They saw the little diner was basically dead from the sole large window that let them see inside. Nora, an excitable ginger girl was behind the counter and looking through a small window into the kitchen where Ren, a stoic and nice boy, seemed to be making some food as he talked with her.

"He's getting five stars, no awkward small talk." Jaune admitted with a chuckle as he typed on his phone, one hand still wrapped around Yang.

Yang laughed as she stepped out of his grasp, causing him to look up to see her opening the door. Jaune smiled as Yang smiled and shouted, "What's up nerds?!"

"Yang!" Nora cheered, turning as the blonde entered, soon realizing there was a second blonde, "Jaune!"

"Hey, Nora." Jaune waved, the door swishing shit behind him, "Hey, Ren."

Ren leaned out the window partially, smiling at the sight of his college friends, "The usual?"

"Please." The blondes responded in unison and after a moment or two of chatting with the couple, found themselves in their booth. Jaune looked out the slightly frosted window, a light snowfall had begun and was blanketing the sidewalk and streets in a thin coat.

"Damn, now people are gonna drive like idiots." Jaune acknowledged, earning a chuckle from Yang as she responded to some texts.

"Least it's pretty." Yang admitted, setting her phone down and looking out of the window.

"Kinda like you." Jaune smiled at his dumb joke as Yang rolled her eyes.

Yang felt a small blush on her cheeks, if Jaune mentioned it she was just gonna blame it on the cold, "Whatever, you dork."

They sat in comfortable silence, watching as people darted and crawled by their window. People running to get out of the snow before it fell hard and laid thick. Couples huddling in on each other to try and nullify the cold. Kids ran back and forth, marveling at the white powder. It was late October but winter was now in full swing from the looks of it.

"It's crazy isn't it?"

Yang looked toward Jaune, he was still watching the world go by, "What?"

"All those people, their own lives and problems, thoughts and feelings. So many people, yet my life and my problems are what I usually think about and everyone out there does the same, usually not even thinking outside the small group they surround themselves with."

Yang reached out, taking Jaune's hand, "Everything okay? Sonder isn't really your style."

Jaune smiled, running his thumb along Yang's knuckles, "Yeah, I'm okay. Just worried, next week is going to be tight. They cut hours at the store, probably won't get them back till around Christmas."

"You'll be okay," Yang steeled her voice, "We'll be okay. We always are. Will you be able to bills, rent and food?"

"I mean, yeah."

Yang's smile shined, "Then you'll be okay. No use worrying about it."

"Thanks, Yang." Jaune said quietly, the words dying in his throat as he smiled. Yang felt her heart thump a bit at the sight.

"Just doing what I know you'd do for me." Yang mumbled, her embarrassment ended as they quickly unlinked hands; having heard Nora's shoes slap the floor as she came closer, carrying two stacked plates of food, a soda and a milkshake.

Nora set the plates with practiced ease, setting the burger and fries with a cola in front of Yang and the BLT with fries and a milkshake in front of the other blonde, "It's on the house guys."

"That's not how you should run a business." Jaune admitted, Yang being too busy devouring her burger to offer her two cents.

"The lunch rush will be here in a couple minutes, we'll be fine." Nora smiled as she walked away, Jaune slurped his milkshake in response.

Jaune followed suit with Yang and devoured his meal, soon overtaking Yang causing the girl to laugh, wiping a bit of sauce from her lips, "Easy, Jauney. Pretty soon you're gonna have to start doing crunches."

"Yeah well, your ass already jiggles so guess you should do some lunges."

"Fuck you!" Yang laughed before dipping one of her fries in Jaune's shake. Jaune simply shook his head, smile still wide and in a burst of confidence that died as soon as the words left her lips, "What are we?"

"Huh?" Jaune's sandwich stopped halfway to his mouth.

"What are we," Yang asked, sighing as tapped the table with her nails. She cared for Jaune, deeply she cared for the blonde and she usually wouldn't be so lovey dovey but she wanted him as hers. She wanted to be able to say beyond a shadow of a doubt that he was _her _person, "We hang out. We go out. He have lunch. I spend half the week at your apartment. I usually don't get much sleep during that half of the week… What is this, Jaune?"

Jaune set his food down, his arm quickly snaking across the table and taking hers; which still hadn't stopped tapping the table, "I don't know? Two people mixed up in a stupid world who are just trying to make the best of it? What do you want us to be?"

Jaune wasn't assertive. He wasn't passive either, more reactive. So Yang knew she'd have to take the lead in this conversation, even if just the idea of that made her beet red, "I want… I want…"

Yang's head quickly whipped around, scanning the empty diner. An action that made Jaune tilt his head in confusion before Yang shot up, leaning over the table and smashing her lips against Jaune's. It wasn't hot. Or sexy. Or glamorous. It was just Yang trying to simplify and convey her frustration and emotions to Jaune in one small act. Jaune leaned into it, an easy act seeing as how Yang's iron grip was currently latched onto the back of Jaune's hair.

They separated, hot and gasping breaths taken by both parties before Yang spoke, her voice deep and husky, "Mine… I want what's mine. I want you and only you."

Jaune's face was beet red, the sound of Yang's voice at the moment did things to his body that usually took more effort from the girl, "I'm yours. Only yours."

Yang beamed, her lilac eyes hazy as she gripped Jaune's sleeve, "We're going home. NORA! To go boxes please!"

"Okey!" Nora's voice rang from the back.

"Wait. Home? We've been here for like 20 minutes, and which home?"

At this point, Yang had dragged him to standing and they now stood by their booth, waiting for their boxes, "Your apartment and we have lots of things to talk about," The blonde bombshell leaned close, her lips by Jaune's ear and her hand drifted downward; rubbing somewhere not acceptable by social norms, "And almost as much to do."

"NORA! We're in a hurry!" Jaune shouted, now flush as Yang stole a quick kiss.

"I'm coming! I'm coming," Nora stormed out of the kitchen, sighing dramatically, "Can a girl not prep for the lunch rush?"

"Sorry." The blondes said in unison, taking the boxes held out to them. Quickly shoveling their food inside and grabbing their drinks on the way out.

"We'll bring back the glasses!" Jaune promised, leaving Nora stunned as they left; wondering what had gotten into her friends.

The new couple dashed out onto the street, the snow had let up a bit. The sidewalk only being lightly coated with fresh powder as the couple began to shiver in the chilly wind

"Get us a ride!" Yang demanded.

"Hold my box."

"What do I do with my drink?!"

"Set it down? I don't know."

"Ahhhhggggg."

"Don't be a baby."

"Your face is a baby."

"Nice one, Xiao Long."

"I'll show you a nice one, Arc."

* * *

**AN: Hey Guys, sorry I haven't been posting lately but life is hectic and uncooperative with how much time I have haha. My anniversary with my lovely girlfriend is coming up so I've been feeling the lovey feelings and junk so I wrote this and think it turned out alright. I'll see you soon with an update to one of my other stories, peace.**


End file.
